


The Dinner

by AvatarQuake



Series: This is how it starts [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, POV Phil Coulson, S1, that long-awaited dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They reach their new base and after a hard-working day,Coulson and Skye have dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> With this story,we reach the end of 'This is how it starts'.  
> I will be going through S2 again soon to give you a second series of one-shots.  
> Thank you for sticking through this with me.You were all amazing.Love you.

They reached the Playground,a day after finally apprehending Ward and killing Garrett.They met up with Jemma and found Fitz and met Billy Koenig,Eric's twin.

They spent the day unloading the Bus and going through Orientation – again,fat good that did the first time,he thinks – and he told them Fury was alive and going overseas to take back other bases while naming him Director.

Everyone ate quick snacks and by the end of the evening,Coulson was sure only him and Skye were still up.Everyone else was bone-deep tired and he had ordered them to their beds.

He hadn't seen much of Skye anyway,both of them running to different parts of the base,doing different tasks.

So,after taking a bath and dressing down to sleep-wear,he padded down to the kitchen,decided to prepare a dinner.He had promised Skye one,after all,and now was as good a time as they'd get.

Coulson set up shop and started going through the cabinets and the fridge,seeing what he could make up for a nice dinner.

He ends up preparing some classic spaghetti carbonara,some tortellini bites and tuscan cream cheese spread,finds some beer and sets the table.

“You went all out.” a voice said.

Coulson turned around and smiled seeing Skye at the door.

“I promised you dinner and even though taking you out will take a while,I inteded to give you at least one nice dinner.And don't say a half-bar of chocolate counts.” he shook his finger,playfully.

He pulled her chair out for her.Skye smiled and sat down.

“Now,there should have been wine,but Koenig didn't have any – or at least _I_ didn't find it.If there was wine and candles,then you could say I went all out.” he smiled,as he served.

“Candles?”

“Atmosphere.” he shrugged. “I am trying to charm you here.”

“Oh,AC.You don't have to try.I really,really like you.” she said. “I mean,I crashed a car and impersonated a SHIELD agent once and I knew you'd save me,when I was shot.Well,you and the doctors.” she amended. “And I knew you'd find a way to get me from Ward.”

“I only opened the door.” he said.

“And that helped a lot in saving me.”

“Skye...” he smiled softly at her.

Skye raised her glass and he followed suit.

“To new beginings?” she suggested,smiling shyly.

“To new beginings.” he agreed.

They start with their dinner,and Skye practically moans at the first bite.

“ _Mmm_ ,this is really good.You are expected to cook for me from now on.”

Coulson smiled at her,sort of proud,sort of charmed.

Skye suddenly snorts.

“What?” he asks,frowning a little.

“We just toasted with _beers_!” she says with laughter. “You don't toast with beers.You say 'cheers' or something.”

“But why be ordinary when we live outside of the box?” he smiled,amused.

Skye smiled,proud of him.

“We go slow?” she asked him quietly,half-way through the meal.

“If you want.” he says. “I'm just happy to be with you.In any way or form.”

“It's not that.” she shakes her head. “Just...we have to rebuild SHIELD now.We'll be busy most of the time.But we can have these little moments at the end of the day,right?”

“I'd like that.” he smiled.

They finished their dinner,making small talk throughout it and picking the dishes.Coulson took her to her bunk,like a gentleman and to Skye's charmed amusement,and kissed her goodnight at her door.

He was looking forward to those moments alone with her,to this future.

 


End file.
